<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HARRY'S BIG BROTHER by Animefangirl0219</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482260">HARRY'S BIG BROTHER</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl0219/pseuds/Animefangirl0219'>Animefangirl0219</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl0219/pseuds/Animefangirl0219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer before lily started her last year  at Hogwarts and started seeing James she had a fling with shirako's dad when the summer was over and school started back she found out she was pregnant the only person she told was Snape who helped hide her growing belly and helped her contact shirako's dad so that he could raise him .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HARRY'S BIG BROTHER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>an AcceleRacers/harry potter crossover</p><p>harry finds he has an older brother lily left a letter to be given to him when he starts hogwarts telling him about his brother and asking him to find him and also a letter was being sent to shirako and his dad...</p><p>harry &amp; shirako are half-brothers </p><p>shirako-magic? maybe a squib</p><p>no pairing harry going to be younger than the AcceleRacers so they'll be more like big brother/sisters</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>